Medicine For Hunger
by FearlessDivergent
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen is a young doctor about to enter a highly prized internship program at Seattle Grace Hospital. After the death of her mother and sister Prim, all she wants is to distance herself from any social interaction. But one blue eyed doctor named Peeta Mellark will make that a little more than difficult.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Peeta and Katniss are both doctors working in a hospital in District 3. Inspired by the characters of Grey's Anatomy. Modern day.

Katniss really does not want to be here. Yes, she is about to enter a highly prized medical program, but things hadn't turned out the way she expected. After the loss of her sister Prim to a car crash and her mother's suicide she was alone and had no other choice but to do the only thing she ever knew how to do: practice medicine.

Her mother was one of the greatest surgeons Panem had ever seen. There was no medical enigma she could not solve, except her own clinical depression from the loss of her husband at a mining accident. Circumstance led Katniss to be alone, living in their old house in District 3 and about to join a surgical program. Oh, and there was also the blonde man in her bedroom.

"Good morning", he said with a smile. "Quite a nice day outside, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

Katniss was determined not to focus on his naked body and to send him out immediately. She didn't like romantic company, in fact, she had her sights set out on living alone and childless. But this didn't mean she could stay away from the eventual one night stand, which was what the blonde man was.

But he didn't seem to know that. He made his way into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

"You know, this is really awkward because I really can't remember your name and I'm late for my first day of work so I have to go." She blurted out. "But, um, help yourself." She gestured to the food he was already cooking. God, could he just give it a rest. Katniss made her way up the staircase to look for some work clothes.

"I'll be out in a minute." He yelled so she could hear him from the second floor.

Katniss picked a dark green shirt and simple beige pants and braided her hair like she always did. She picked up her purse and ran down the stairs, only to find the blonde man standing at their end.

"By the way, my name is Peeta." He said. Katniss looked at his deep blue eyes. She hadn't seen them before in the darkness of the bar and then her bedroom.

"Okay, Peeta, I'm late so have a nice life." She gave Peeta one last look and went out the door. He followed and offered her a ride to work in his car, which was parked outside her house.

Katniss dismissed him and took the bus. She didn't want to spend any other second looking at his handsome face or thinking about how skilled his hands were in the dark. She just wanted to go to work and forget all about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: if you would like me to continue this story, please follow and review!

* * *

><p>"This is your arena. This is your playing field. How well you fight, well, it's all up to you." Haymitch's voice echoed through the Operation Room. He was the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and he had just finished giving the new interns a tour of their working place. "You will all be assigned a resident which you will respond to. You will cover the Emergency Room and each day you will be working under an attending doctor, so you need to assist on their patients as well. You work 48 hour shifts and you don't complain, you keep your superiors happy and you don't kill any patients. You are the bottom of the surgical food chain."<p>

Katniss looked at her new boss, Haymitch, and recognized him. Her mother had worked under his service too. She didn't recall his wrinkly clothes, unwashed hair and overall run down look. She decided he must have acquired it later in life. Katniss saw him when she was just a little girl. Just a neglected little girl who was bearing the loss of her father and the absence of her mother, who threw herself into her work and forgot about her two daughters. Katniss was left alone taking care of her little sister, who she loved more than anything in the world. And who is now gone. Memory lane is not pleasant. But looking at that man who went to so many dinners at her house and was ever present in her mother's life, she could not stop the memories from coming.

Haymitch's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do I have to repeat myself? Your resident will be Doctor Trinket, Miss… what is your name again?"

Katniss noted how his breath smelt like alcohol. He was banned from surgery years ago and now was only working as an administrator. Now she knew why.

"The name is Everdeen." She said, scared that he would recognize her last name. For a moment his eyes showed a slight hint of longing, then the moment was gone. He gave her the pager and ID badge and sent her to the intern's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Mellark. She was supposed to find Doctor Mellark. But how could anyone find anyone in this maze that was the Seattle Grace hospital? Katniss was lost on her first day of work. She was told he would be on the fifth floor, section A. But the neurological surgeon she would be working under was nowhere to be found.

Katniss was going back to the intern's room. She would get yelled at, no doubt, but wandering around the hospital looking for her new boss was useless. She pushed the elevator button and waited. When the doors opened, she nearly spit out the lunch that she had just had. Standing inside, looking every bit as handsome as in the morning, was… Peeta. The one night stand she was determined to forget.

He was just as surprised to see the girl who he had been thinking of all day long, but his mouth curved upwards, unlike hers.

"By all means, do come in." His blue eyes widened. "The elevator is a public place."

Katniss made her way in, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, sounding a bit harsher than she intended.

"I work here. I'm the head of the neurological center. Peeta Mellark, I told you this morning." His smile was gone but there was still lightness in his voice. As if he was happy to see her. Was he?

"Wait. You are… my boss?" Her cheeks turned red as she tried not to think about last night, and failed.

"Well that depends. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm a surgical intern, it's my first day. I'm working under neural today." She was pissed. Not only at him, but also at how uneasy she felt standing next to him in that elevator. If she was going to do any good at her new job, she couldn't do it right next to the man she met while she was drunk and desperate for attention.

"You're my intern then." He got out of the elevator and gestured for her to follow him. She did, but then abruptly stopped.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" She briefly wondered if it was too late to change her job.

"I will, if you do one thing for me." He said, apprehensive. He sensed that Katniss wasn't too fond of flirting, or of any lightness at all. "Lose the pout. It really doesn't do you any service."

Before she could protest he added: "And, I've got about 20 patients for you to check up on."


End file.
